A través del tiempo y el espacio
by Esciam
Summary: Dos momentos diferentes en su vida, dos encierros, dos heroes... regalo de cumpleaños para lorelai ncis


**Disclaimer: **Los creadores de NCIS, son Donald P. Bellisario, Dom McGill por lo tanto esa serie y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**OoOoO**

**A través del tiempo y el espacio**

Eli David le dijo que no se metiera, que tenía que preocuparse por seguir con su tapadera a salvo y que esa misión no le competía, que él se haría cargo. Ari casi se olvidó de hablar bajo y hasta se le salió una palabra o dos en hebreo antes de volver a utilizar el árabe, con todo el mejor acento que a cualquiera le hacía creer que nunca había salido de esos territorios.

—Para cuando den con ella y la puedan salvar, puede ser demasiado tarde.

—No la matarán, es la hija del director del Mossad. Si lo hacen, sólo pueden aspirar a grandes represalias. Mientras esté viva, pueden seguir creyendo que algún día liberaremos al líder que quieren que suelte. Eso nos dará tiempo.

Ari tomó aire para decir que hay muchas formas de mantener vivo un cuerpo, y destruir un alma a la vez; sin embargo se mordió el labio con una rabia enorme para no hacerlo, porque sabía que si lo decía, no era algo que el director del Mossad no supiera y, simplemente, lo haría desestimar más rápido su ofrecimiento de ayuda. Dejar ver un interés emocional en la misión, por más que se tratara de salvar a su hermana, lo haría mucho menos idóneo para ella.

—Yo tengo los contactos, señor. Será más fácil y rápido si…

—No, es más importante que mantengas tu fachada. No estás cerca territorialmente de esa célula. Si vas preguntando por ese secuestro, se verá sospechoso. Sigue como vas, Ari, que yo me encargo de Ziva.

Y le colgó.

Ari se quedó viendo el auricular del teléfono público, agarrándolo con mucha fuerza, casi queriendo triturarlo; lo miraba fijamente también, como si en él se estuviera perfilando el plan y no en su cabeza.

Ziva sólo tenía 18 años. Jamás, aunque tuviera varios años de entrenamiento, debió enviarla a entrar sola a asesinar al nuevo cabecilla de esa célula, por más que tuviera apoyo afuera de las instalaciones. Ella no estaba lista para ese tipo de misiones, donde entrar disfrazado es fácil, pero salir después de quitarse la máscara, y mas siendo Ziva David hija del Director del Mossad, era tan difícil.

Por el calor y el viento lleno de arena, Ari se puso de nuevo el turbante alrededor de la quijada y caminó con los ojos gachos, como la cabeza; mientras terminaba de perfilar su plan.

Ziva llevaba dos días atrapada. Al principio, sólo se trataría de palizas ligeras y falta de comida y agua que ella muy bien podría soportar. Pero luego, las cosas empeorarían… sin embargo, él llegaría antes de que los hombres se enardecieran con ella y le hicieran más daño.

Si nadie quedaba para decir que él fue el que preguntó y sacó a Ziva de su cautiverio, nadie podría destapar su fachada…

-o-

Ziva sentía el dolor en ella, desgarrada y sangrante por dentro, literalmente. Ese dolor lacerante que parecía irradiar a su cadera y que le recordaba, más que el de la costilla quebrada y los varios moretones en el cuerpo, el hambre y, sobre todo, la sed; que estaba viviendo un infierno.

Al menos no los sentía dentro. Hacía todo lo posible por olvidar, por hacer a su cuerpo olvidar, que habían estado dentro de ella, los muy desgraciados. Y una de las formas en que lo lograba era recordando, pensando, yendo a otros lados, personas, emociones y momentos. Tratando de llenarse con ellos para alejarse de ese cuerpo sucio más que por la mugre, sangre y sudor.

Muchos de esos recuerdos no eran positivos. Demasiados de ellos en ese momento lo fueron, de cierta forma, pero el saber luego lo que pasaría con esas personas luego, la hacían sentir cosas como la culpa.

Ari era el más fuerte de sus recuerdos que luego la llenaban de culpa. Sin embargo, era uno de los más recurrentes en esa celda, cuando la dejaban sola y le daban cierta tregua.

No lo podía evitar, después de pasar por los primeros días en que aún sentía la esperanza de salir ella misma de la situación o que un equipo viniera a rescatarla; empezó a sentir esa impotencia y desesperación muy parecida a cuando la agarraron en su primera misión encubierta de importancia.

Y recordaba a Ari, porque él había ido por ella, la había salvado. Cuando se dejaba caer en ese tipo de debilidades, gritaba en su mente por un salvador como él, cerrando con fuerza los ojos y bufando con la boca cerrada; aunque luego prefiriera la muerte, la misma que ella le había dado a su hermano. Se sentía inmunda de desear tan estúpidamente a Ari, cuando ella lo había matado.

Sólo por unos instantes pensaba en él y luego, se llenaba de otras imágenes que la hicieran no sentir mal… Ahí entraban ellos, su equipo.

Después de varios momentos para pensar, se dio cuenta de que era su equipo, tal vez no tan perfecto como ella lo había empezado a sentir, pero su equipo. Su familia. No debió dejarlos ir. No debió poner a decidir a Gibbs entre ella y Tony. Dio a entender que alguien era descartable, Gibbs no tuvo otra que descartarla a ella, que había dejado salir esa idea al aire.

Sonrió muy tristemente, con la cabeza baja, dolorida pero tan casada que ni tenía fuerzas para quejarse: "Si crees que alguien es descartable, esa eres tú", pensó.

Abby y sus abrazos jamás pensarían eso, o Gibbs y sus miradas que trasmitían las ideas mejor que sus palabras, o Ducky y su sabiduría amable, o Palmer y su sonrisa nerviosa, o McGee y su extraña inocencia o Tony…

Tony no era descartable, ella sí. Por más que matara a su novio, Tony no era descartable porque él lo había hecho por ella, por su equipo. Le había cuidado las espaldas, como Ari lo hacía antes de que lo matara.

¿Hizo mal en no tener en cuenta su lealtad a ella, aunque sus acciones la hirieran? De nada servía ponerse a pensar en esas cuestiones, pero lo hacía, porque olvidaba que la habían desgarrado por dentro. Pensaba mucho en ellos, aunque había asesinado a Ari y a Tony, lo había descartado.

Sonidos de pelea la hicieron salir un poco de su ensimismamiento. Estaban golpeando a alguien. No, por lo menos dos personas. Sintió compasión de quienes fueran, pero a la vez lástima por ella misma. Si tenían más personas que torturar, era posible que duraran más en llegar a matarla a ella.

No tenía miedo. La muerte era el eterno olvido.

-o-

Tony tosía mientras sentía un gran dolor en el estómago, pero aún así, no dejó de mirar a McGee y hacerle un ademán con la cabeza.

Éste le negó justo antes de recibir un golpe en la quijada.

Los dos sabían de qué estaban "hablando" sin hablarse… era la continuación de una conversación que tuvieron en el jeep, poco antes de llegar al lugar donde los capturarían.

—Entonces, novato… tú te haces el muerto.

—¿Qué?

—Que te haces el muerto.

McGee lo miró algo sorprendido y luego habló con un tono hasta más grave:

—Tony, el jefe dijo que necesitaba que nos interrogaran en un lugar con ventana, y que lo hiciéramos perder el tiempo mientras él encontraba el lugar de disparo.

—Sí, ¿y?

—Si me hago el muerto, no podré hacerlos perder el tiempo.

—Para ese estoy yo, McGee. —Lo miró con seriedad y luego sonrió y habló como si conversaran de una obra escolar o algo así—: Tú te harás el muerto y serás el mejor en eso. Recuerda que no hay actores pequeños, sino papeles pequeños.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver con…

Tony hizo unos ademanes enérgicos con las manos exclamando:

—¡Shhh! ¡Tú sólo has lo que te digo!

McGee recordó la mirada que le mandó Tony cuando le dijo eso y, sintiendo un terrible dolor en la quijada, se quedó quieto en el suelo.

Cuando inició el interrogatorio, supo porqué Tony lo había mandado a hacerse el muerto. Con lo cabezota que era, él aguantaría más y mejor ese interrogatorio, a la vez que tendrían una ventaja al estar consciente sin que los captores lo supieran…

-o-

La verdad era que el que no se lo vieran venir, fue una gran ventaja para Ari. Sólo tuvo que hablar con tres intermediarios en lugares apartados, meterle una bala en la cabeza con una pistola de calibre pequeño y silenciador al primero, una cuchillada en el corazón al siguiente y quebrarle el cuello al último justo después de saber la información que deseaba. Cambiarse la ropa ensangrentada por otra igual que llevaba en un maletín, salir por otro lado, dejarse ver un poco, tranquilo y luego, coger un auto e ir a donde tenían a Ziva.

En menos de un día y haciendo uso de sus contactos musulmanes, ya había llegado a ella. Mató a las cinco personas fácilmente, dos por medio de la ventana y usando una rifle Bravo 511; los otros tres, les hizo creer que tenía información de lo que pasaba, y que él era de fiar, al llegar a pedir asilo. Los mató fácilmente, con un arma en cada mano, movimientos rápidos y una puntería mucho más precisa y letal que la de ellos.

Cuando le quitó la bolsa de tela de la cabeza a Ziva, Ari vio como su mirada se iluminó hasta casi llorar.

—¡Ey! ¡Guarda la compostura! Una agente del Mossad no llora —le dijo él, susurrando con seriedad pero con un aire a sus pullas cuando entrenaban juntos, que Ziva no tuvo otra que dejarle a sus ojos salir una lágrima.

—La pierna quebrada, nada más de importancia —apenas pudo decir ella, la voz un poco insegura.

Ari asintió, y le hizo los primeros auxilios mientras Ziva se mordía la boca para no dejar salir ningún bufido de dolor.

Luego, se cambió de ropa entre los dos y, pareciendo un joven musulmán ayudado por otro joven musulmán, los dos salieron de la casa mientras Ari alertaba a la gente que Mossad había masacrado a unos de los suyos.

—Gracias por venir pero… Padre no debió pedirte que me rescataras tú mismo, con la información era más que suficiente. —fue lo primero que le dijo ella, cuando el jeep estaba lo suficientemente lejos del campamento.

Ari nuca le dijo que Eli había preferido dejarla ahí que usarlo a él… sólo tenía 18 años y aún lo abrazaba con fuerza y cariño, como su hermanita menor, cuando se separaron cerca de un hospital.

-o-

Ziva prefirió pensar, mientras la empujaban para que caminara, que los cuerpos de esos hombres no serían lo último que su carne sentiría, sino una cortada en su garganta.

Sabía que la idea de no poder respirar no era muy halagüeña, pero la debilidad y embotamiento que tendría al no llegarle sangre a la cabeza lo compensaba…

Lo que jamás imaginó fue que una sonrisa la acariciara de nuevo el alma.

—¿Qué tal el verano? —le dijo él…

Y Ziva, aunque fuera sólo por un instante, se dejó volver a creer en héroes. Con éste, si sobrevivían, jamás lo iba a defraudar.

1 Alias "Kate" (or "Kill all the enemy"), por si no lo recuerdan…


End file.
